User talk:PCool
Welcome Hi, welcome to How I Met Your Mother Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PCool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JediRogue (Talk) 02:16, December 29, 2011 Hi. hi how are you? -- LatinaloverTX Fine! How are you? PCool 19:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) good. I can't wait for the next week all new episode of how i met your mother. -- LatinaloverTX look all new episode after 46 mintures. -- LatinaloverTX http://how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Karma Ok, Great! PCool 19:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) hey i need your help-- LatinaloverTX What did you need ? PCool 20:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) how do i put the karma episode with the rest of the episodes on the season 7 section?LatinaloverTX 20:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. I think you have to add the karma template PCool 20:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to do that LatinaloverTX 20:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks so much for helping with the theme song page, I just joined, and really appreciated it.Legen-waitFORit-Dary! 20:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Legen-waitFORit-Dary! _______ HI IM NEW!!! -- Insanechip517 Thanks Thank you for all your work on the wiki. It's great to see so many dedicated new contributors since I was last active. If you get a chance, I'd love to get some feedback on the work-in-progress policies (and even existing ones): How I Met Your Mother Wiki:Policy. With so much new blood, it would be great to form a consensus on these and make 'em official. It's also encouraged for users take an interest in all site goings-on so if you see changes you don't like or changes you want to make, feel free to bring them up for discussion with me or at Talk:Wiki Talk. Thanks again and keep up the great work. — Jedi♥Rogue 04:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) I Love this wiki. — PCool 12:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) categories I wouldn't bother with categories that contain less than 3 images generally. I am not really a big fan of intensity with which images are categorized around here but it was a practice before I started stuff. I can maybe set it so the category doesn't even show in the character's info box if it doesn't exist? I also don't think there is a point to putting the episode appearances on characters that only appeared in one episode. I'm actually going to try to make it so the section works like that when I build the layout for the character pages (working on a way to make it so users can make new characters by filling out a form. Feel free to discuss though. Nothing is set in stone. Just don't think you have to add everything to every page just because that is how it used to be all over. — Jedi♥Rogue 16:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're right. Maybe we don't need to put the episode appearances on characters that only appeared in one episode =/ .. my mistake — PCool '13:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Marking Pages for deletion When marking a page for deletion, do not remove the contents of the page. It is based on the contents of the page that a decision will be made whether the page should be deleted or not. Babar Suhail 21:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeaah i know, but some pages are just garbage... — 'PCool '22:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Srtill, there is no need to remove the contents, just add the delete template on the top of the page. Babar Suhail 06:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The Burning Beekeeper plot I was just checking out the page, and it looks like you just copy pasted the plot. Don't do that again. Babar Suhail 21:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah :) — 'PCool 00:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) They were same, word for word. However, it is possible that someone copied your work on wikipedia. Babar Suhail 06:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I am the one who made the plot on wikipedia..— PCool 16:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well don't do that. The content on wikipedia is licensed under the Creative Commons License. Both the plots being the same may let people think that the plot on the wiki has been copied from wikipedia. Babar Suhail Okay .. — PCool 17:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :IF you posted it on wikipedia, I'm pretty sure you are allowed to post it again here. I would make sure to note it in the edit summary. Is your user name the same in both places? — Jedi♥Rogue 23:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::But keep in mind, we tend to have different standards that wikipedia for content. Most of our plot summaries are not written as though it was a TV show. Wikipedia's are. Also, I personally prefer we have unique content so people will come edit here and not there. I don't really think Wikipedia should have as much details on misc episodes of any TV shows. But they are our competition when it comes to drawing users and readers. XD — Jedi♥Rogue 23:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm concerned as to whether or not you believe this is only your wiki, considering responses like "I don't like those photos". If so, it's not only your wiki, it belongs to the fanbase community. I won't re-add the photos, but i would suggest finding some in-universe pictures, rather than promo stills. Tdi7457 01:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) mmm.. #'This is my Wiki!' haha #'I really hate those pictures! :)' #'If you find better pictures .. Add them' —'PCool ' 18:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Adding to the Actor Pages I see you added info to some of the actor pages. When I compared the pages to their respective pages on wikipedia, it became clear that you copy-pasted the info from there in many of them. I already told you not to do this before, but you did it again. Babar Suhail 15:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oops I Did It Again .. =) — PCool 22:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't find this funny at all. I hope I don't catch you doing it again. Babar Suhail 22:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Sorry.. PCool 23:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ------ maybe you can help... the comforter on the bed in the guest rooom that robin stayed in at lily & marshall's (karma episode)... any idea what it is or where i can find it?? thanks :) 14:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC)MBS No, sorry.. — PCool 19:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Blog Pages You first added a codes to each page of Barney's blog like a month ago, and now you are removing them one by one. Why is that? Babar Suhail 06:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know what i was doing.. I didn't realize till now — PCool 22:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) /facepalm Babar Suhail 07:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yuup.. — PCool 18:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) New Theme So what do you think about it? I made it yellow for the yellow umbrella. Babar Suhail 23:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I love the yellow! ..but i can't read the words in white.. — PCool 23:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I made the button colors darker, is it ok now? Babar Suhail 23:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah so much better! Thank you — PCool 23:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome, and thanks for the your opinions. I also added a poll so the wiki visitors can vote about the theme. Babar Suhail 23:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Few things to discuss #Notice anything new in the Main Page? #I see you added the episode with flash forwards from Barney's wedding to Wedding episodes. I did not add them on purpose. That is because quite a few episodes contain scenes from weddings, but I only added those episodes in which the weddings took place. #Also, I also wanted to say that we shouldn't add those episodes to episode appearances in which the characters are only mentioned. Babar Suhail #Video of the week? ...I like it ::Thanks. #Okay.. I wasn't really sure about those episodes... but no problem.. ::I will remove them now. #I Agree.. but there's some special cases.. for example Madeleine Albright.. ::Yeah, some characters can be excused. — PCool 20:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Babar Suhail 20:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Multiple Pictures If you wanna upload a bunch load of pictures, then let me know, I can upload upto ten pictures at a time, you know. Babar Suhail 11:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, next time.. — PCool 00:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I was going to add pictures to episodes which lack them, once I am done with the usual stuff. Babar Suhail 00:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Last Appearance Only fill it for those characters who we are pretty sure won't appear again, like Becky, Karen, not in characters who have chances of re-appearing, like Garrison Cootes; as Marshall current co-worker/boss, there is a chance he will appear again. Babar Suhail 13:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Since you, me and BarnabusTheGreat are all online at the same time, so I enabled the chat. Join it, so we can discuss things about the wiki. Babar Suhail 21:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Stub articles I expanded the The Threeway Belt article, and tought it wasn't stub anymore. My bad, there is any number of lines or a metode you use to determinate when isn't too short or empty? Nico-Argentina 03:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I just checked the stub category in other article, I thought just needed to remove the mark, didn't see the category was also there. Thanks, I keep understanding how this works. Nico-Argentina 04:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Template:Imagebox When ever you upload new images, add the template to them. It gives some details about the images and also automatically adds them to categories depending on the details addeed to the template. Thanks Babar Suhail 19:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, No Problem. — PCool 19:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Also check out the template image what to put on the fields in the template. Babar Suhail 20:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC)